The Tenth Time's the Charm
by TwoShadows
Summary: Rose walked up and down the sandy beach, staring out into the distant grey horizon. The last image of the Doctor permenantly etched into her memory. Left stranded in another dimension, she lost all hope of ever seeing him again. She sat down beneath the cliff overhanging the shore and thought to herself, "nothing will ever be the same"...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first story and basically it is after Rose and 10 are separated and the story of how Rose ends up with the Doctors clone thingy. This is getting long I'm just going to let the chapter speak for itself.**

3rd Person POV

Rose walked up and down the sandy beach, staring out into the distant grey horizon. The last image of the Doctor permanently etched into her memory. Left stranded in another dimension, she had lost all hope of seeing him again. She sat down beneath the cliff overhanging the shore and thought to herself, _nothing will ever be the same…._

Rose POV

"This is ridiculous Rose." I said to myself, "He's not coming; he can't rescue you this time." Trying to hold back tears I stood up from my seat on the sand. Grabbing my purple flip flops I started back towards the small beach house where I lived.

_It looks like there's going to be another storm tonight _I thought while I watched the dark clouds blow in from over the ocean. As I reached the porch the soft rain had transformed into a heavy downpour, completely soaking through my thin jacket and ruining my curly hair. I don't know why, but I always get dressed up. I think it's because I'm just waiting for him to land the TARDIS on my doorstep. I want to be ready for him if he ever decides to come back for me.

_Later that night…_

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a yellow towel off of the rack. Slowly drying myself off I wrapped the towel around my body and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I was standing in the steam, but by the time I got out of the bathroom it was 11:00. I put on a tank top and some shorts before sliding into bed. After lying in bed for a few minutes I reluctantly turned off the light and prepared myself for the vicious cycle I went through every night.

It began with the first time we met, the mannequins coming to life and the plastic creature trying to take over. I would sleep for the rest of my life if I could relive every moment. Unfortunately that's when the nightmares started; beginning with the moment I thought he was going to die. I was so afraid of losing him then, but I didn't even come close to feeling what I felt now. I see flashes of my past before me, all leading up to the moment when we get separated forever.

I wake up in a cold sweat as I do almost every night; reaching out and pulling the cord to the lamp, my eyes squeezing tightly shut as the light temporarily blinded me. _I don't know how much longer I can live like this…._

**AN: What did you guys think? I think it could have been longer, but it's only the first chapter. Review review review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know last chapter was really short but hopefully this one will make up for it. THANK YOU **MissFabulous09 **for being the first person to review! I forgot do to this last time but here's a Disclaimer: I don't own Rose or the Doctor or all of that stuff. Enjoy!**

Rose POV

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP"_ My alarm blared through the quiet of the morning. I slam my hand on the snooze button before reaching over and unplugging the damn thing. Rubbing my eyes I sit up and lean against the headboard. _Another day to waste away in this lonely place._

I clamber out of bed and slowly make my way to the kitchen. Luckily I set the timer on my coffee maker last night, so coffee is already brewing. Turning my head I look out the window to see all of the driftwood littering the beach. Later I will go collect it for my fire pit; nothing burns more beautiful than driftwood. The salt from the sea turns the flames a greenish blue, something I could watch for hours. When the coffee finishes I pour myself a cup, leaving it black. I return to my bedroom and open the white oak doors to my closet.

I grab a small white sundress, something casual but with a formal touch. I set down my empty mug on the nightstand before wandering out onto the sand, the overcast skies reflecting my mood perfectly. I walk along the beach following the seagulls as they scavenge the shore for food while I relive my favorite memories.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Come on Rose, there is no way you could have gotten out of that mess without me. I think you're in denial." The Doctor tilted his head and smirked. With confidence in his eyes he strode over to where I sat. We finally returned from a planet full of savage spider-like creatures. Their king had taken fancy to me and locked me in a cage next to his webby throne. The Doctor was the one who had led the spider army away from the palace and freed me from my prison, all in one swift move of his sonic screwdriver. _

"_Oh please!" I protested, "I had the king wrapped around my little finger. My escape plan was brilliant; the only thing I didn't plan for was your untimely interference." I stood up and stomped around to the other side of the TARDIS. _

_The Doctor followed me "Are you joking? What would you have done with the thousands of spiders surrounding the palace? Charmed them with your beautiful smile and been on your merry way?" _

"_As a matter of fact I was going to climb out the window and zip line to the jungle with a stolen rope. They would never have seen it coming."_

_The Doctor just looked at me, amusement clearly written across his face. "Do you honestly believe that would have worked?" He took a step closer. "Admit it I rescued the damsel in distress once again. Four points Doctor, 1 point Rose Tyler."_

_I sighed in defeat, "Fine, you may have won the battle but I will win the war." _

_End Flashback_

I tried to focus my eyes, but the tears running down my cheeks kept blurring my vision. I would never win the war now. _Stop thinking like that Rose; hosting a pity party for yourself is not going to solve your problems._

I steadied myself on the rock where I was sitting, watching the salty tears cause ripples in the tide pool beneath me. Turning my head up towards the sky and tried to blink away the tears. Once I gained control over my emotions I jumped off the rock and started back towards my house.

Each time I passed by a piece of driftwood I tucked it in my arms. Tonight I was planning on having a bonfire, but not just a normal bonfire. This was going to symbolize my letting go. I will take everything that reminds me of _him_ and I am going to burn it, along with all of my longing, anger, and distress.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and tomorrow I would go into town to speak with Mickey. Being alone all this time has made me realize just how much I relied on the Doctor, but those days are about to end.

_Later on..._

The smoke rose high into the night sky as the fire blazed bright green and blue. I didn't cry as my past turned to ash before me, including all of the trinkets and clothes that I collected on our countless journeys around the universe. Now I had nothing to remind me of the Doctor, and I could finally accept that he was gone. I would still love him for as long as I lived, but I could fall asleep at night with a peacefulness that I had never had.

**AN: So how did you guys like the chapter? I'm not too sure about the ending but oh well. And I apologize about taking a while, I'm taking classes over the summer and it's a lot of work so for future reference it might be a while in between chapters. Review Review Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the third chapter I wanted to put it up before I go on a trip for the weekend so I will probably be super busy and I won't get much done so it might be awhile before I post again anyways, Enjoy!**

A slight drizzle accompanied the overcast skies as I walked into town. I put my collar up against the wind and wrapped my scarf tightly across my neck. I pulled out my phone and checked the time for the fourth time since I had step foot off of the boardwalk. 9:56, only four more minutes until I was supposed to meet Mickey at the local coffee shop. I looked both ways before sprinting across the cobblestone street, almost tripping twice. I have no idea what compelled them to build cobblestone roads, is asphalt really that repulsive.

Opening the door to the coffee shop I quickly made my way to the counter. After ordering a cappuccino and a peanut butter oatmeal cookie, I sat down at a small table in the corner. I took off my coat and hung it on the back of my chair before nibbling on my cookie. I nervously checked the time three more times before Mickey finally stepped into the shop. I waved him over and he started towards my seat.

"Rose it's been a while since I last saw you out and about hasn't it?" Mickey pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"I decided that being a gloomy hermit for the rest of my life wasn't exactly what I wanted."

Mickey let out a slight chuckle, "Well I'm glad you did. Oh is that peanut butter oatmeal? Do you mind?" I nod my head and push the plate forwards. He picked off a chunk and shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"It looks like you haven't changed too much since I've been gone." I observed his boyish behavior.

"That's because I haven't had you to set me straight." Mickey's voice took on a more serious tone. "We've really missed you Rose, your mother and I. I think it's time you moved back into town instead of living all on your own out on the beach. How long has it been since you've spoken to another person?"

"I like it out on the beach, and it's only been two months since I've seen anyone."

Mickey spit out the sip of my drink he had stolen. "Two whole months Rose! That's not normal; I'm surprised you can still use your voice! I didn't realize you were that attached to him, was he really that great?"

I stood up abruptly causing the chair to screech across the floor. Everyone else in the shop froze, directing their stares at me. I struggled to sit down with grace and refocused my attention of Mickey. "You have absolutely no idea how much he meant to me did you?! I loved him," I hesitated as I heard the words out loud, "ugh piss off!" With that I stomped out of the shop and started down the sidewalk. I heard him calling out behind me.

"Rose wait! I'm sorry I really am! Please wait up!" His footsteps getting increasingly louder as he chased after me. Without turning my head I sped up my pace and ducked into the ladies room. As I leaned back against the door, I bit my lip and desperately tried to hold back tears.

A woman approached me from the sink, I had hardly noticed she was there.

"Look darling, if you're dealing with boy trouble, I wouldn't go to another boy for help. Sometimes their advice may be useful, but 9 times out of 10 they have no idea what they are talking about." She laughed, "Judging by the state of your hair, I believe this is a mother daughter problem." She patted my shoulder and passed by me out onto the street. From inside I could hear her telling off Mickey, but her words did hold some truth. I think it was about time I visited my mother.

I walked over to the mirror and composed myself. Brushing one last strand of hair behind my ear, I walked out onto the sidewalk. Now the rain had subsided, and I began heading towards my mother's house, hopefully I could still find it.

Half an hour later I was on her doorstep ringing her doorbell, it had been so long since I had seen my mother I was nervous as to how she would react to me. I bit my nails as I waited for someone to answer the door. Finally I head the click of the lock and watched as the door swung open. My mother wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug and I held her tightly.

"Rose Tyler where the hell have you been all this time? I was waiting for you to show up for ages, now don't you ever go disappearing on me again young lady! Oh you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I'm sorry mum I really am, it's just, I needed some time, and I promise I won't ever go off without phoning you."

"That's my girl. Well come in! This is not the weather to be standing around in. I'll fix you a nice cup of tea, just like old times." I followed her into the kitchen where I ran straight into a young man.

"Oh excuse me terribly sorry I wasn't watching where I was going I'm such a klutz, again I'm sorry." He fumbled through his words. Then he took a step back and held out his hand, "Jeff, Jeff Brooks."

I shook it and introduced myself as well, "Hello I'm Rose Tyler, nice to meet you." I gave a polite smile before looking at my mother with a face that read _Who the hell is this?!._

"Rose Tyler? You must be Jackie's daughter; she speaks of very highly of you." He returned the smile and looked at mum as well.

"Well don't you all look at me now! Rose, this is Jeff I hired him to fix the garden. It has been looking rather neglected lately." My mother tried to adjust her hair in a nonchalant manner, but both of us could see the suggestion in her eyes.

"Absolutely not! I can't believe you would even think of that! Mum I've just gotten over the Doctor and now you're shoving me onto someone else. Unbelievable! Forget the tea I'm going home." I threw up my arms and stalked out of the house back onto the now dark streets.

"It can wait until your ready dear!" She called out after me

_I thought I could do this, but I was wrong. I will never be ready._

**AN: Yay Rose went into town how exciting! The next few chapters should begin to get more interesting I know the first couple of chapters were just getting the story started. Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
